Gallagher Grils with a twist
by GipGip123
Summary: Not technically Gallagher Girls but some characters may have the same name. Also there is still a spy school. Some characters belong to Ally Carter others to me. Cammie is 15 and facing obstacles in her life. Will she get past them? All?


Chapter 1

The stone was cold but the air was hot. If anything there was no way of breaking free. When your trapped people don't usually know what to do. That is unless your me. When bad men in suits come after someone they run. When bad men in suits come after me I fight and I win. I have to win. When your life is like mine you have no other choice.

Even the choice I made to move from Louisiana to Michigan wouldn't stop those men from coming after me. But leaning against that stone wall for support made me feel weak. Like it was the only thing I could do. But when you have my life you can ALWAYS do much more.

Those men that were chasing after me the day before I moved, they were there for one thing and one thing only. Me.

They wanted me. I was wanted. They would do what ever it took for them to do their job. The one with blonde hair and an over bite tried grabbing me from the wall, but I turned around and kicked him in his gut. His partner swept by. He leaned over for less than a second to make sure his partner was okay.

He stood up and pushed me against the wall. Knocking my head hard against the brick that lay there. My head throbbed from the pain. He pinned my entire body against the ice cold wall. It felt like his wrist were glued to mine with the force he had on them holding me.

"Where is it?" the guy asked. Instead of answering I kicked him with my knee. He fell back and on the ground. That was the chance I had to run. But when your living my life that's not a choice. You have to finish what you started. Or things will end badly… for you.

He got back up and tried to grab me. Instead of backing away quick enough I threw a punch at him. His eye was already starting swell up and turn purplish-black.

"You are very trained arent you little girl?" he asked getting up. I walked towards him ready to fight.

"Trained isnt the right word. More like prepared." I told him coming after him. He slowly learned how dangerous a fighter I was and walked back. He knelt on the ground to drag his partner with him.

"You may be prepared but you also fear like every other girl in the world" he told me as he dragged his friend. " That may be truth. If you weren't talking about me." I said through my teeth. His friend woke up and got to his feet. He got prepared to fight as I was the first thing he saw.

"Drop your guard Cal. She knows all our moves." the guy said. They walked away from then on as fast as possible.

I returned home that night, my mom still awake waiting for me." Where have you been all night Cameron?" she asked me as I walked past." I was out with some friends" I lied smoothly. "You better have been" she said with a serious voice

I nodded and walked to my room. The room I would soon be leaving to go to Michigan. Michigan where I would then go to a school for teenagers with highly different minds. Where everyone there would be smarter. Stronger. And would be everything but oblivious at this school. The school for all teenagers that have higher IQ's than normal college professors.

The reason my mom was sending me there was so I wouldn't get in anymore trouble. And so she can have a better influence on my little brother Cole.

Chapter 2

Morning. Walking into the airport alone. Of course the school had people waiting. From what she told them they probably have a brand new high tech security installment on the way. It looked like a grown man ( most likely a teacher), a girl about the age 15. The same age as me. And a boy around the age 16 or so.

"Mrs. Morrison?" The grown man asked. "Yes that's me" I said to him. "This here is Maggie and Jake" he told me pointing to the girl and boy. "Hi, Im" but the girl wouldn't let me finish.

"Cameron Morrison of course" she said "Um I prefer Cam" I told them. They nodded and started walking away. I quickly followed them. We walked through the airport quickly. By this time we were in the basement. "Why are we walking down here?" I asked "Because you simply have to learn when your smart you can take short cuts new girl" Jake said "Excuse you" I said angrily. He stopped and turned around blocking my way. The grown up and Maggie kept walking. "Listen, if you cant keep up go back home to Louisiana." he said grimily. "One how did you know I lived in Louisiana. Two I can keep up better than most Einsteins in this world.

"Really? Then why don't you try to get past me. That'll prove your smarter than me." he said with an evil smile. He wanted the challenge so I gave it to him. I bent down on the ground in the right position making sure the kick would hurt him. "What you doing down there new girl?" he asked me still with that smile. I smiled up at him and through my leg under both of his. He fell flat on his face. I got up slowly and laughed.

"Don't you know to never give someone a chance to trip you. If you were meant to be here you would be prepared for anything. You'd always be on your guard" I said still laughing. I started walking away. "Your good new girl but when it comes to fighting leave all up to me" he said with a huge grin. Probably thinking he could take me on in a battle. I tripped him quicker that time so he didn't even know what I was doing. " I took you on in a fight. You were prepared so don't say you weren't. And my name is Cammie not new girl" I said walking away.

I caught up to Maggie then. "How did you get past Jake. No one usually can." she asked me. " Maybe he let his guard down this time." I told her "That never happens" she told me looking back. She gasped so I followed her gaze. "You actually defeated him?" she asked me. " Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked her. "You've past the test Mrs. Morrison. The only way we knew you were smart enough would be if you could get past Jake here.

"A test?" I asked them. "Yeah one where you beat the heck out of me" Jake said coming up from behind us. "Professor where did this chick learn this stuff?" he asked him. "My name is Cammie" I said. "I mean look at my eye its already swelling" Jake continued. He kept rattling on until the professor got tired of it and started explaining. "Jake she has been through enough to know how to breaking your back in less that a minute without you knowing it." he turned around to explain.

"That doesn't make sense. She's" I didn't let him take a chance at finishing. "A girl? That doesn't mean a thing. Im perfectly capable of killing someone if I had to" I said grimly thinking he would doubt me after how I just beat him up. "Cammie, Maggie go ahead to the car" the teacher told us. I just stood there staring grimly at Jake until Maggie dragged me away.

"Cammie? Jakes doing this on purpose." she told me. "Why?" I asked. "Cause it's the way he is. Now come on theres a secret passage to our school over there" she told me pointing to an elevator. She pulled me towards the elevator and we stepped in. All of a sudden Jake and professor jumped down. "Ah" I screamed. "Someones frightened easily" Jake said laughing. "Jake, you don't know her. It may be fright it may be a physical reaction that she's gotten used to when people try to fight her" Maggie said to him.

"Girls" he said smirking. "Will they ever wanna fight and have some fun" he asked. "Now Jake. You know very well that girls at the school always wanna fight you" professor said. "I wanna fight Cam" he said smiling towards me "You don't wanna do that. I can promise you that." I told him smiling. "I think I can take you new girl" he said mockingly. So I smiled and turned around. After I minute or so I turned back to him. He was looking at the door. That's when I kicked him and he fell down.

"Hey new girl, I wasn't ready." he said grimly. "When your under attack by surprise you always have to be ready. And my name is Cam for the last time." I said smiling and turning back to Maggie.

After a while of Maggie and me talking Jake interrupts us. "So ladies what we talking about over here?" he asked us leaning his whole body against his arm on the wall. "Depends on what you want" I told him looking at Maggie. "Truce?" he asked me moving his hand towards me. "Absolutely" I said but Maggie pulled me to the corner before I could finish. "What are you doing Cam?" she asked angrily. "Trust me okay?" I told her. She dragged me back. "Truce" I said pulling out my hand. He grabbed it back. I took his hand and flipped him completely over my head. His feet landing right in front of Maggie and his head looking up at me. "What the hell was that?" he asked getting up. " First rule of being Cammie Morrison, expect the unexpected. You should learn that rule it'll come in handy next time." I said me and Maggie laughing at him. Then the thought occurred to me. The professor wasn't in the elevator but the elevator hadn't stopped.

And he looked exactly like the guy that tried to kill me a week ago. He was back and ready to fight this time. "Guys your teacher did he usually look like that?" I asked quickly. "Mr. Kran? No as a matter of fact he never looked like that" Jake answered. "Something wrong new girl?" Jake asked me trying to get my attention. "Get behind me" I said instantly backing them into a corner. Mr. Kran jumped down from the ceiling. "Cam, how's it been since last week?" he asked me. "Pretty well except I was shipped off to a boarding school cause my mom didn't want me" I said getting in a fighting position ready for when he attacks.

"Who is that guy, Cam?" Jake whispered in my ear. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. "Doesn't matter go. Don't tell anyone and yes Jake if you tell anyone about this I will literally kill you" I told them still glaring at the guy. They ran out of the elevator only to have the other guy flip in front of them. They froze they didn't know what to do. " Punch him someone." I screamed at them. Jake slammed his hand into the guys jaw. I kicked the guy in front of me in the gut. I ran out of the elevator having to drag Jake and Maggie with me.

We didn't have a car we could use to drive the rest of the way so I had to hotwire a car in the parking lot. I jumped into the driver side and Maggie getting in in the passenger side. I heard Jake jump in in the backseat. "Cammie?" Maggie asked. "Yeah?" I said my voice strained. "Who and what the hell was that?" she asked freaking out now. "That what you get for having my life" I stated simply. "Cammie we have tails behind us. Black car same two men" Jake said keeping guard of the vehicle. "Okay hold on to anything in the car guys" I said quickly.

The was a draw bridge coming up. The bridge was splitting ready to let the boat pass. I pushed on the gas pedal and we went faster. We flew over the draw bridge safely to the other side. The black car that was following us had stopped when the bridge lifted. "Who the hell are they Cammie?" Jake asked. "Someones learned names" I said trying to change the subject. "CAMMIE!" They both yelled. "I don't know okay? People come after me all the time for a reason I have know clue about" I told them

Chapter 3

We had finally arrived. The headmistress already wanted to see me in her office. Luckily she wanted to see Maggie and Jake too. We all three walked down the hall to the headmistresses office. "So what your saying is a bunch of people would give a million dollars to have the chance to kill you?" Jake asked on the way there. "Yeah practically." I told them opening the door.

When we walked in the headmistress turned around. "Good day Mrs. Morrison. I am Headmistress Drake. I need to talk to you and your newly found friends." she said suspiciously at the end. "Headmistress I" but I was cut off by Maggie. "She saved us and probably the school to Mrs. Drake" she said turning towards me. "Of course I know that. Thank you Mrs. Morrison" she said gesturing for us to sit down on the couch in her office. Her office was a grayish-white color with two couches on both sides. With a desk in the middle.

"I've seen many things in this case. Where some people get fooled to think that they are really there teachers, but how did you know?" she asked me. "Instinct?" it came out as more of a question. "This school has been highly protected for more than a century. If it weren't for you our enemy could have gotten inside these walls and exposed all of our secrets. I thank you. You may go unpack now. Looks like you will be sharing a dorm with Maggie, Jesse, and Erin." she told me. I turned towards Maggie and she was smiling at me.

We got up and headed towards the dorm room. We were walking down a narrow hallway when I saw Jake turn in my peripheral vision. I just kept following Maggie. She walked into a huge room. "Hey guys" she said simply. "Maggie! So how was the new kid?" someone asked. "She was nice and cool and she is standing in our doorway. Meet our new roommate guys." she told them gesturing to me.

"Um…hi. I'm Jesse" one of them said coming to walk by me. "And this is Erin" she was pointing to the other girl. Both girls had dirty blonde hair. And tanned skin. Erin had bright blue eyes. And Jesse had dark brown. The room was huge. It had four beds, four closets, a balcony, and a huge bathroom.

"So whats your schedule?" Erin asked me. She walked over to me to look over my shoulder to see my classes.

Chapter 4

"Hey girls" Jake said walking in. I was now sitting on my bed reading a book I had brought. Jake had changed into different clothes now. He had a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans. I got up not wanting to get annoyed by him. "Hey Cam, what happening?" he asked me right before I was about to walk out the room. I just turned around and glared at him.

"Whoa what I do?" he asked looking at me. "Nothing" Maggie said answering for me. When he turned to look at her I mouthed 'thank you' to her. "She wants to leave but you had to stop her" she stood up and walked over to him. That was my chance to leave. Once I got in the hall I noticed it was completely empty. There was no one at all. I walked down the hallway for a couple minutes until I came across a brick wall. But the one thing I noticed was that there was an outline on it. I tried pushing it but it didn't budge.

I decided since no one was around I could try and kick the wall down. So I turned around walking a couple of yards. When I turned back around ready to run _he_ was there. The guy from the alley and airport. "Cameron Morrison. We meet once again. Isnt it fabulous?" he said walking towards me. "What coincidence. Seeing as this is the third time in two days you've tried to attack me." I said putting on a fake smile. By now he was only a couple feet from me. "What do you say we catch up from the time that slipped from us?" he asked me still walking closer. "Mmm wonderful idea. But you know I don't have the time right now" I said getting annoyed. "Why must you go so soon?" he asked me once again and still walking closer to me.

"Well one there is class. Two this." I said I closed the distance between us and kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground and I ran. I ran faster than I ever had down the big hallway. I reached our dorm room, out of breath. "Cammie? What happened?" Maggie asked me. "No time. Hide." I practically screamed. "No! Cammie. There back!" Jake said screaming and running into our room.

"Gee, Jake. Amazing information." I said sarcastically. "You knew?" he asked me angry now. "He tried to attack her dummy" Maggie said opening the window for us to jump. "You guys go. I have to get something." I told them rummaging threw my stuff. The one thing I needed, the one thing they wanted, the one thing they can never touch had been put in my possession. The reason they were after me was for something I never knew was important. My dads necklace that he had given me.

I had just found the virus hidden in it before Jake came in. "Cammie, didn't leave with your friends?" he asked me walking in. "I don't run. I fight and I win" I stated simply. I was ready. Ready for whatever he brought on. "Well, your friends didn't run either when we caught up with them" he said. I knew something was up. My suspicions were confirmed when multiple people brought in Jesse, Erin, Maggie, and Jake. "Let them go" I said threw my teeth. "Cammie? Whats going on?" Jesse asked for both her and Erin.

"Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this." I practically screamed. "Hmm… I don't know. Give us the necklace and maybe we will." he told me. "Liar. I'm 15 not five." I told him. "You learn fast. But yet you are only a teenager. But would you rather your friend die or live? That's our real question." he said to me walking closer. "Cammie! Don't give him whatever he wants" they practically screamed. "This goes no farther. You let them all go." a loud voice came from behind them. Headmistress Drake.

Jesse, Erin, Maggie, and Jake were now free and huddled around me and each other. "I suggest you leave them all alone now sir. This is a school not an attacking ground." told them all. "We are here for one girl. We do not care for the rest." he stated simply. "None of these girls will be leaving, but you however will be." she said angry now. They ran knowing if they stayed things would end badly for them.

walked off after they left. "Cammie? Are you okay?" everyone started asking me at random times. "I..I need to go for awhile. I'll be back for dinner" I said walking out of the room. I didn't realize I was crying until I got outside. I was in the backyard of the school. No one was there. I decided to go in the woods in case someone decided to come out.

Chapter 5

The woods were quiet and dark. The two things I loved most. I was curled up against a tree. My legs to my chest and my arms twisted around them. I may have looked like I was in the present, but my mind was about what had happened not an hour earlier. I was thinking how I could have possibly let my friends down. The first friends I ever had. I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me now.

I was still crying. It surprised me that I was crying at all. When it came to protecting my friends I failed. But for some reason they believed in me. They thought I could protect them and my dads necklace. I might have stayed there for a much longer time blaming myself, but I heard a noise. Footsteps in the distance. I stood up and was on guard.

When I heard the footsteps were right behind the tree I was standing by I turned around. Before I even had the chance to recognize the boy I was kicking him in the gut. But before it reached him he grabbed my leg. He put force on it and pushed me to where I fell on the ground. I got up and threw a punch. He stopped that to, twisting my arm. I decided to trip him. I swung my leg under both of his and he landed on the ground with a thud.

Papers flew up all around us when he fell. "Oh perfect. Whats with you?" he asked getting up. He was now picking up his papers. I found that I was helping him, but I never answered him back. "Well?" he said after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry okay?" I said standing up. I still had some of his papers and was just now noticing that they were drawings. "These are amazing by the way." I said handing them to him.

"Yeah well now they have dirt on them. How did you learn to fight?" he asked me out of the blue. "Rather not say" I told him. I sat back by my tree and curled up again. "What are you doing out here?" he asked sitting next to me. "I should be asking you the same." I said. "I'm Jason" he said to me. "Cammie". He looked surprised. "What?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of an intense stare. "Nothing, just everyones been talking about you. Specifically the guys. They couldn't wait until a new girl got here. I'm just surprised that your actually what they were expecting." he told me. He stood up offering me his hand to get up to.

"Come on. I'll show you around." he said. And from there we walked off to the school.

Chapter 6

It was cold outside this night. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I was remembering the night before while I waited for my friends to come.

_I was sitting on my bed curled up, leaning against the head board. "Cammie? Are you okay? You havent talked since yesterday when you ran off." Jesse had said. "No worries Jesse I'm fine. Though I don't know about you guys." I had told her cautiously. "What do you mean? We're fine as you can see." she asked. "I mean I would understand if you all hated me." I had said standing up. "Cammie, we don't hate you. Actually when they come back for you I say we kick there butt." Erin told me. "Thanks guys" I said_

I was so thankful that they forgave me. That was when they walked up along with Jake and Jason. "Hey Cammie, Know why Mrs. Drake wanted us out here at midnight?" Jake asked. He still sounded angry. I have no idea why however. "No. Though I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me and someone trying to hack into the school system to get files on me or something." I said taking in a breath. Jesse and Erin were now sitting on either side of me and Maggie, Jake, and Jason sitting in front of us.

"There is no way they would have gotten threw. I made and locked the firewall myself." Jesse told us. "But still to think that someone could be trying to get in." I told them. "Cammie, we may not be a school for spies or super heroes but we are however a school for geniuses." Erin told me. I was still thankful for my friend. And knowing that whatever happens they would fight with me.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of course." said as she walked in front of us. "As you know we only have about fifteen boys here from Riverside Academy for Genius Boys. And those are the ones that survived the great fire not a year ago. But now you six must go to a special school that is also for young geniuses. This schools classes will help you learn to fight, be sneaky, cunning, and most of all prepared." she told us. I didn't know about there minds but in mine it seemed like we were about to go to a top secret spy school. "Mrs. Drake doesn't that kinda seem like a spy school or something?" I asked her. "You will need to use that in this school Mrs. Morrison. Indeed it is a spy school." once she said that we all freaked out.

I mean sure spy schools are secret and ideally protected, but was that really a place where we should go just to learn how to protect our selves. Of course it was. At least for them. I sat there waiting for her to talk. I was curled up in my ball, with my knees to my chest and arms twisted around them. "Mrs. Morrison" I looked up at her. "They know you guys are coming. However they think all of you have no skills in fighting or being sneaky whatsoever. I suppose you will take that to your advantage Mrs. Morrison?" she asked me. My friends looked at me. They seemed like they would love to embarrass some guys who think there all that.

"I suppose you'd be right." I said smiling along with my friends. "Jesse, Erin, Maggie, and Cammie will be sharing an extra room they have there. Jason and Jake will be sharing one with two guys from the school." she told us. Right when she was about to leave she said one last thing. "You leave tomorrow at nine a.m." and with that she left.

"Cammie, oh my god. You totally have to look hot if were gonna play with there minds." Erin was practically rushing to our dorm. She was the fashion crazy type. She loved when people wore pink when it looked good on them. But that was the only thing preppy about her. Other than that she was usually the dark type. "Erin" I tried to complain. "No Cammie. If were gonna fool these guys we have to start off with giving them the wrong impression." she stopped me. "We have to pack now!" Jesse was freaking out because of the short notice. "Isnt anyone worried about the boys? I mean they think they're better than us, smarter than us, and stronger than us, well Cammie anyways." Maggie said. Everyone pondered this for awhile until I finally broke the silence. "They'll never win." I said to them. They looked over to me. "How do you know anything Cammie? You got us into this mess in the first place." Jake said glaring at me. I had no idea what I did. Everybody else forgave me, but ever since I ran into the woods after the attack he has hated me.

"Jake you know nothing. How are you even here?" Maggie shot back at him. "I'm your brother remember? The school thought that together our minds would be an amazing strength together one day." he said like it was nothing. "But to bad for them, if you cant be nice to Cammie I'll call mom." she told him still angry. "You wouldn't dare?" he said getting closer to her. "Wanna bet?" she asked pulling out her phone. "STOP!" I screamed. "He's right okay? I did get you guys mixed up in this. And I wish I wouldn't have. But I cant change that now." I told them. "And Jake." he looked at me then.

"Whatever I did to make you mad I'm sorry" and with that I walked out of the room. I didn't go far. I went to the Dinner Hall and sat down leaning against the wall. I curled up into my ball again. It surprised me when the door creaked open and someone slipped in. But it wasn't one of my friends. It was someone in a black suit. I crawled underneath a table. "Are you sure the girl goes here Jack?" one of them asked the other. "Positive Cal. We wait here. They will be meeting here. All of them." Jack said.

"He-" Erin walked in and started to talk. Right before they turned around I pulled her under the table with me and shushed her. "Be quiet. In three minutes get up and we'll run and tackle them. Understand?" I said. She nodded and got ready. After three minutes we quietly got out from under the table. We started running towards them and jumped on them. "What the hell" Jack screamed after Erin jumped on him. "Why cant you learn to leave Cammie be!" she screamed. That was a problem. One she screams loud. Two the whole school is asleep. And three when she gets mad she blows up.

Chapter 7

They now had Erin pinned to the ground after her screaming at them. I however was still attacking the one named Cal. I had him knocked out and went to go save Erin. "Got off of me you freak." she screeched. Apparently that woke the school up. People came running into the Dinner Hall at the same moment I was jumping on Jacks back getting him to roll off of Erin. "Cammie!" my friends called running to me while everyone else in the school stood and stared. They helped me pin Jack down. I held him down and Maggie ran to get Mrs. Drake.

"Never mess with Cammie Morrison." I whispered in Jack's ear. "We weren't tonight. We were in the morning when you were distracted however." he growled at me. "I'm never distracted." I said. I didn't notice Cal had woken up. He grabbed me off of his partner. He locked my arms behind my back. "Let me go!" I shrieked. "Never distracted huh?" the one I was one finally got off of the ground.

Something I didn't expect to happen happened next. Jesse jumped on Cal's back making him release me. Jake and Jason were just staring at us fighting. I jumped on the Jack and once again wrestled him to the floor. At that moment came in the door. "Cal John." she came in with Maggie and Erin but also two big guards. The two guards took them away. The entire school started freaking out. I was laying on the ground out of breath and energy.

"Cammie!" someone yelled/ To my surprise it was Jake. I sat up just noticing Jason and him were sitting on either side of me. "Hey guys" I said standing up. They stood up with me. "You okay?" Jason asked. Then it clicked Jake wasn't mad at _me_. He was jealous. Of Jason. He thought once we became friends we wouldn't stay friends. I started laughing all of a sudden. "Oh great now look what you do to her Jason." Jake shot at him. Jason stood there not knowing why Jake was saying this.

"Jake, chill. Stop being mean to Jason." I said trying to halt my laughter. Erin, Jesse, and Maggie were laughing with me. "What?" the boys asked in synchronization. "Jake she knows your jealous." Maggie said. He flushed red. walked in then. "Cammie, Erin, Jesse, Maggie, Jake, Jason go get packed you'll be leaving earlier than planned.

And with that we went to our rooms. Erin insisted on packing all of our bags for us. That saved us some work. "Lets see now. Cam you have got to wear this when we get there. They will so think your well not you." Erin said laughing. She was holding up a light blue shirt that stretched at the top and plain at the bottom. Then she was holding up skinny blue jeans and black flats.

"You. Expect me. To wear that. In front of them." I said pointing over to Jason and Jake whose mouths were now hanging open. "Hey give us some credit here. We're guys. Its what we do." Jake said just now recovering. "Hey Jake wanna know what else your supposed to do?" Maggie asked him. "What?" he asked. "Your not supposed to let girls beat you up" she said laughing. "I did not!' he shrieked obviously upset.

"Oh so Cammie beat you trying and it was still that easy." Erin said. "I could so beat her." he shot back at everyone looking straight at me. "Your on" I said laughing. We walked outside to a big green patch. "Ready new girl?" he asked me sounding macho.

"Please, like you could beat me." I said trying to halt my laughter like my friends. He ran towards me to tackle me. I just moved a centimeter over. He missed. Before he turned around I punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground. After a moment of holding his stomach he tried to get up. But fell again. "I win" I said and walked off.

Chapter 8

Erin had finished packing for all of us. Even for Jason and Jake. "Ladies, gentlemen. The school you will be going to is for boys. But the rougher the practice the better." told us when we met in the foyer. It was three a.m. We were supposed to leave any minute now. left us on the roof without another word. "Cammie" my friends turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I said to them. They all had worried looks on there face. "Well… what if they are smarter than us." Jesse said. The wind was blowing hard tonight. It blew our hair across our faces. "They arent. There school is to teach you how to fight. Ours is for people who actually know what its like to be Einstein. They don't have a chance." I told them. And I believed we could. And I wouldn't stop until I proved it.

The helicopter landed on the roof just then. We all climbed in. I sat between Maggie and Erin wile Jesse sat on the side of Jake and Jason sat on the other side of him. The helicopter took off. Bringing us to a spy school at which we would be training to protect our selves. I fell asleep an hour after we took off.

"Cammie, wake up." it was Jesse. We were there. It was eight in the morning. We were on the schools roof. It was grey and made of cement. All six of us along with the headmaster of the school jumped down into a hallway. "Welcome, young ones. Welcome to Rocktop Academy for Talented young Boys. Girls your room is over there." he told us pointing to an empty room. "Boys, follow me. You will be sharing a room with two other boys." he told them. They followed Head master Rontald while we walked off to our room.

The room was twice as big as our room at Grapleck Academy for Genius Girls. There were still four beds. There were four closets and two bathrooms. Also two balconies. The closets were about the size of our old rooms. "Wow, this place might actually hold all my clothes." Erin said practically squealing with happiness. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Okay doesn't matter. Cammie time to get you dressed. Then Jess. Then Mags. And last me.

Erin dragged me into her closet and gave me the outfit she had chosen last night. "This is gonna look so cute on you. Now your lucky because tomorrow we have to start wearing those stupid uniforms." she said obviously upset about the uniforms. I came out wearing the exact clothes she picked out that night.

After Erin got everyone else dressed and had make-up on them we left for breakfast. We walked down the hall, having a couple of guys stare at us. Jake and Jason were waiting for us in the foyer. Most of the guys that passed us were giving Jake and Jason the death glare. "What are you staring at?" Maggie said to one pair of boys staring at us and then glaring at the guys.

One of the guys stopped and leaned against the wall right in front of Erin. "Hey babe. Wanna go out sometime?" he asked her trying to act cool. She looked at me with a can-you-please-flip-him-or-something face. I laughed internally and then walked over to them. "Whats the little problem here?" I asked acting like I didn't know. "Look little one. One you go back to where your boyfriend is." he told me. I did not just hear him say that. Erin was looking like she couldn't believe someone would actually talk to me like that.

"Ooh bad move buddy." Jess said walking over. "Why would that be?" he turned around. He looked like he was about to punch one of us. "Think one of you could take me.?" he asked us. I looked over at Jesse smiling. She nodded at me. I grabbed his arm getting ready to flip him when he said "What are you doing?" Then I took him and flipped him. We all laughed and walked into the Grand Hall to get breakfast.

Chapter 9

The Grand Hall was filled with boys. All staring at us. We walked to a table in the corner of the hall. Erin and Jesse left to get food but the rest of us weren't hungry. "Honestly Cam, that dude totally deserved that." Jason said with a look on his face that told us it was amusing to him. Someone tapped on my shoulder after we all laughed. I turned around only to have someone knock my chair down. "That's for flipping me." the guy said.

I stood up and said "Don't get in my face kid. And don't mess with me and my friends." He came back to me and tried throwing a punch at me but not before I stopped him. "Please your not even a spy. Your just a 15 year old girl who likes lip gloss and blush." he told me. All my friends were now standing behind me.

"And you're an eleven year old boy who is a brat." Jesse said coming from behind all of us. Five more of his friends came behind him. "Oh go do your make-up pretty girl. I bet you cant even fight." one of his friends said. "Really wanna bet that kid?" Maggie asked him. Other kids moved the tables to the sides and we got in a line, picking who we were gonna fight.

"Ha. You wanna fight me kid? I hope you don't plan keeping all your teeth." I said laughing internally. He threw a punch at me and it hit my cheek making it red. I grabbed him and flipped him over onto the ground while keeping him down. He tried to get out of my hold but it was no use. "Get off of me." he whined. I punched him in the eye and jumped off. He got up and was ready to charge when someone held him back.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I have to kill her!" he whined again. The guys holding him back spoke next. "Greg, you will not touch her." he told Greg. The boy was around my age. He was tan and had blue eyes. He was tall but not to much taller than my 5'4 height. "Justin! Let me go. They think there better than boys. Its not fair if you let them win!" Greg cried. He tried pushing Justin aside, but Justin would just elbow him in his stomach.

"Ugh, worst brother ever!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes tired of Greg's attitude already. It reminded me of all the times my brother wanted something. "Look, sorry about my brother. He's, um, new to this school." Justin told me. He was much more polite than his brother. "He. Is. Your. Brother?" I asked him sounding a bit stupid. "Uh, yeah." he turned to his friends for a minutes. "Hey guys, these five twerps right here." he told them pointing at Greg's five friends.

**Hey guys. Tell if i should keep the story going.**


End file.
